


the goods

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Sandwich, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when zach brings subway sandwiches to work (wink womnk)





	the goods

Eugene's mane of silky black hair glistened in the moonlight. He was standing tall and proud, unaware of the sandwich order Keith placed in a couple of hours earlier.

“Eugene!” Keith called, voice echoing throughout the grassy meadow. He was sprinting desperately, like a thirsty subway customer, and abruptly stopped in front of Eugene. He whispered heavily into Eugene’s hair, “I need help unboxing my sandwiches.”

Eugene, confused, slowly unwrapped the first sandwich. He became ravenous, and more angsty then fourteen-year-old girls writing fanfiction.

Keith began licked his lips and slowly began to bite into his pastrami sandwich. He sighed while eating his meat.

“Try the pastrami,” Keith said in between bites. “You’ll feel warm and gooey inside-- I made them toast it. The cheese is melted.”

“Is that-- Zach?” Eugene questioned, pastrami sandwich halfway in his mouth.

“I heard you were having a picnic,” Zach called, prancing over to them like a doe.

“Yes, but I’m afraid you weren’t invited,” Eugene pouted softly.

“But I brought-- the goods.” Zach unzipped his jean--

Jacket and pulled out a twelve-inch long d

Eli sandwich.

Keith and Eugene’s mouths fell open, and the sandwiches they gnawed on came falling out. Hypnotized, like zombies, they fell on their knees to seductively eat Zach’s sandwich. They bumped heads and clawed at each other, fighting for the heavenly, pastrami sandwich.


End file.
